The Fallen Azure: A Memory of the West
by whitema3lstrom
Summary: He swore to become the Lord of the West and find her again. Until they killed her.
1. Chapter 1

**The Fallen Azure: A Memory of the West**

**Chapter 1 **

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the storyline.

AN: This is my first Sesskag fic. I wanted to put more in the description but it was impossible without spoiling the oncoming chapters. I'll add more to the description as the story progresses. And so, happy reading!

* * *

He had been wandering in the forest for a couple of days. Or was it weeks? He could not even remember. It seemed like an eternity.

The young boy trudged his face towards the sky and was greeted, for the hundredth time, by random rays of piercing light from the forest canopy; the song of cicadas incessantly plaguing his sensitive ears.

After a moment of rest, Sesshoumaru begrudgingly moved on. He was near his limit and on the brink of collapse. The boy was thirsty, hungry, and dirty—all of which he never truly experienced before. As he stepped forward, he leaned on a nearby tree to support his weary frame. Mustering all his strength, he continued onward.

It wasn't until an hour later that he reached the outskirts of the forest. Up ahead, he noticed, was a human village. He eyed the settlement with contempt and disdain. Sesshoumaru tore his eyes away. A disgusting and filthy race.

With the little strength he had left, he retreated to a tall and aged tree. The tree, magnificent where it stood, welcomed him as he dropped himself at its trunks. He closed his eyes and, contented that he had at least found an end to the seemingly eternal forest, allowed his eyes to close and body to rest.

* * *

Sesshoumaru woke with a start. He had dreamt it again.

He lifted a soiled hand to his eyes and once more, it met with tears. Accompanying them was a passionate anger and bitter resentment. He was not surprised. After all, he was used to waking up in such a manner—ever since then.

Whose fault was it, again? Sesshoumaru tried to remember. He contemplated for a while before deciding.

"Father's," he whispered lightly into the thin air. Yes. It was entirely his father's fault. Everything.

If his father hadn't possessed a weak heart. If his father hadn't loved humans. If he hadn't believed them. If he hadn't given them chances.

There had always been conflicts between humans and demons. Humans were dirty, selfish creatures. Spiteful, deceptive, fearful little creatures that they are. Their existences were short but a curse. They fight among themselves, steal, cheat, and murder. To all demons, there was not a more disgusting race.

Yet his father loved them. His father defended them. When his comrades killed them, hunted them, he protected them. A noble in his court, he was the center of ridicule and jest. He was never much bothered by his peers and few still held respect for him, for he was one of the strongest lords of the land. However, he never found approval and his fondness of humans was greatly frowned upon.

A group of demon hunters had been organized by a human man who called himself Naraku. Such was the ugly heart of humans, fearful as they were of the strength of those far greater than they. They had attempted to storm his father's home and had failed as his father single-handedly defeated half of their battalion—killing no human.

"Stop this foolishness at once," his father had said, "if you truly value your lives. I wish not to stain my walls with your blood."

But the humans would not listen. They had continued to blindly charge forward, killing innocent maids and servants. They had streaked their faces with demon blood.

His father's eyes had reddened then as he made his way to the leader of the hunters.

"You are the leader, I presume, as you are the one who give orders." His had father lifted the man off his feet, his fingers tightly wrapped around the man's neck. "Naraku, I presume. I've heard of you."

The man had responded by spitting in his father's face.

Surprised and furious, his father had thrown the man to the ground and watched as he recoiled in pain. His father had then drawn his blade, which Sesshoumaru had rarely seen. The blade had not tasted human blood for many years, this Sesshoumaru knew.

As his father advanced towards the man called Naraku, the man had began to whimper and tremble in fear. "Please, my lord!" he had screamed. "Do not kill me! Spare me!"

"I have warned you once," his father had replied. "I have allowed you to live, but you have returned my favor with anger." His father had lifted the blade, ready to strike.

"Please!" the man had pleaded. "I regret that I did not heed your words. I regret that I have been ungrateful before you, my lord, who is so kind! Please, my life is all that I have left!" the man had relayed as tears streaked down his face. "Please, let me live! Let me learn from my wrongdoings. I will not do wrong again!"

And his father had believed him. "Then, I will give you one more chance." His father had smiled then, a gentle and forgiving expression Sesshoumaru would never forget.

Sesshoumaru had never hated before. He knew not what hate was. Until then.

His father had extended a hand to the man. In a flash, the man's eyes had changed—from tearful and desperate to triumphant and menacing. In that same instant, Sesshoumaru watched, paralyzed, as his father's blood graced the wall. As his father's head and body fell lifelessly to the ground.

Before he could react, Sesshoumaru was whisked away by his mother as the remaining servants screamed and ran. The lord of the house had been murdered and there was no one left to defend the household. The sinister laugh of the man who had murdered his father echoed throughout the walls. The once calm and peaceful place that was his home had been quickly replaced by fear, chaos, blood, and flames as the hunters, previously spared by his father, continued their massacre.

"Stay here, Sesshoumaru. You mustn't move or make the slightest of sounds." His mother had said, desperately but gently. She had hurriedly ushered him under a bed in a servant's quarter. He remembered the space was narrow and dusty, and that he couldn't move. But there was nowhere else to hide.

"Mother!" He had clasped onto her, before she completely pushed him under the bed. She had cupped his face in her hands and affectionately examined his small complexion. Sesshoumaru had tugged her sleeve, pleading her to stay, but she had sadly shaken her head. His mother had searched her neck and removed the beautifully jeweled necklace that he had always seen her wear. She had draped it over his head.

Sesshoumaru had glanced at the jewel. It had been his father's gift to his mother, when he took her as wife. The necklace was simply composed of a silver chain of the highest caliber and a small, pendant-like pink orb – the Shikon no Tama, his mother had once explained. He remembered that it was traditional for the heir of the family to bestow upon his mate this magnificently crafted accessory, symbolic of courage, friendship, wisdom, and love.

"Live, Sesshoumaru!" His mother had said as she roughly shoved him completely under the bed. A second later, she had risen. "May your father's and my love protect you!"

"Mother!" he had called after her. Tears had started to freely flow from his eyes.

"Do not hate your father," he had heard her say, as she made her way to the door. "Do not hate him for his love of humans, for he cherished you more than any other. Remember him for the man he was—kind, loving, and loyal. As I have."

His mother had reached the door and it had forcibly sprung open. He had watched as his mother was pushed and mercilessly flung aside. He had watched in horror as the man who called himself Naraku entered and scanned the room. When his eyes had fallen on his injured mother's form, the man had smirked and raised his sword. He had slashed at her and before Sesshoumaru could have process the scene, his mother had succumbed to death.

The man had licked his mother's blood off his blade and had laughed wickedly, almost howling.

Sesshoumaru had to muffle his cries as he pressed his hands harshly against his mouth. The man dashed a glance in his direction and took a few steps forward.

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened in terror. Never had he felt so powerless before, so fearful, so hateful. His mother and father, proud nobles of this unconquered land, were so easily murdered by a mere human. And he, their son, could do nothing but watch.

He had neither hated nor liked humans, but was aware of their immoralities. He had never cared much for them and what they did, so long as he was uninvolved. But now, he hated them with a burning passion.

No, he would not hate his father. He would hate this wretched, dirty race that had betrayed his father's love.

The man, satisfied with his inspection of the room, had retreated when his comrades called out to him.

"We're done, Naraku," he had heard the man's comrade say. "There are no survivors. We've set the whole place aflame."

"Good," the man had answered. "Get everyone. We're done here."

The sound of rushing footsteps had followed shortly and in a moment, the room was noiseless except for the crackle of fire and wood. It was only then that Sesshoumaru had crept out from his hiding place.

He had glanced over at his mother's lithe form, bloody and pale, under the poles that had previously held up the room. He had taken one last endearing glimpse of her before turning away and fleeing from the room.

He had arrived at the courtyard, where his father's head and body laid severed. Blood was splattered everywhere and the bodies of his servants scattered over the flowers. He had closed his father's eyes and had picked up his head. A boy of nine, he had not the strength to also carry his father's corpse.

Sesshoumaru had given one last glance of his burning home before running to a field not far from his home. It was a sacred and calm place, quiet and serene. His father had taken him there on several nights to watch the stars. It was his father's sanctuary, where he had contemplated, simply enjoyed the scenery, and had been at peace.

Sesshoumaru had fallen on his knees and gently placed his father's head beside him. He had dug a large hole and in the process, had unearthed a couple of nearby flowers. He had lowered his father's head into the hole and had covered it with the dirt he had dug up. He sniffed as he worked, his tears suppressed. When he had finished, he stood up. He had then taken a moment to engrain the mound into his memory.

"I vow to you, Father," he had whispered, his eyes fierce and determined. "I will conquer this land. I will restore your name and I will make proud the name you have given me." He would become the strongest in the land and avenge his father. He would be known by all and would have power over all. His name alone would set fear in both humans and demons alike. "I will become the Lord of the West."

* * *

Sesshoumaru's slumber remained dreamless for the rest of the night. He did not wake until noon the next day.

He lifted an arm to shield his eyes, unaccustomed to the sun's midday rays. Scanning the area, he found butterflies and various flying insects in his sight. Sesshoumaru moved to stand up and grunted in pain when gravity pulled him back down. His arms and legs were deadly sore from his long travel.

He leaned against the tree and closed his eyes. How bothersome it was, for his limbs to painfully respond when he tried to move them. And he had vowed so proudly before his father's grave to become the Lord of the West. Was his vow just an array of empty words?

No. He would not betray his words. Sesshoumaru tried to move again but stopped dead in his attempt when his sensitive ears picked up the sound of cracking branches.

Alerted, Sesshoumaru pressed himself against the tree. Someone was coming his way, from—where? The footsteps told him it was from behind. He was startled as the being started to softly hum a melody. As the being came closer and as the song became louder, he recognized the scent to be human.

Sesshoumaru scowled. Wretched creature. What was it doing here, away from its village? Forests were dangerous places, the dwellings of demons.

No matter. He would kill it before it saw him, before it could run back to its village and warn it of his close presence. It was only one human—a girl, he presumed from her high voice. He could do it.

The steps stopped before the tree. Sesshoumaru was grateful that the tree was grand as it was. It hid his small frame perfectly well. He took a deep breath and with demonic speed, jumped out from behind the tree and lunged for the girl.

Surprised, she let out a yelp when he made contact. Sesshoumaru successfully tackled her and had her pinned to the ground with both of his hands and knees. Surprisingly, she did not scream to struggle. Sesshoumaru took it that she was too shocked to quickly react.

He looked at her face for the first time. He was surprised to discover that she was but a child like he, appearing about six or so. Brown locks dropped about her face, accommodating various twigs and leaves. Her eyes, dark brown with a tint of reflected azure, pierced his gaze as they spilled endless tears. Her lips trembled in fear as she watched him.

Realizing that he had taken an instant too long, he growled and willed his eyes to turn crimson. He swiftly lifted a clawed hand, ready to slit her throat.

The girl, it appeared, understood his gesture. Sensing the end of her short-lived life, her voiceless crying involuntarily intensified. She squeezed her eyes shut and turned her head to the side, prepared to accept her fate.

Quickly, Sesshoumaru seized the chance she had offered and made his strike.

* * *

AN: I never thought I'd write another fanfic – a Sesskag one, no less (even though I'm passionately crazy about the pairing). I have been so out of it for forever that I surprise myself. I just really had to get this out of my system. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**The Fallen Azure: A Memory of the West**

**Chapter 2 **

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the storyline.

* * *

The girl waited for the final blow, anticipating the oncoming pain. Her heart was racing ever so quickly; she thought it would burst before he killed her. She had never pondered what death would be like, but the sight of his sharp claws told her that it was going to hurt very much.

It was her fault anyway, that she had gotten into this predicament and that she was going to die this way. She had been numerously warned by the villagers that the forest was a dangerous place with demons lurking in the shadows. She had made light their words since she had never met any demons on her frequents.

But what did it matter, now? Maybe it would be for the better since no one was going to miss her, anyway. There was no one who truly loved her or cared much for her. She was told that her parents had died in a demon raid in a distant town in the north and that she was a lucky survivor; she had been entrusted to her father's brother and his family, the only remaining relatives. They had a daughter of their own and weren't too happy to receive her—they were poor farmers and it was difficult enough to sustain themselves.

The girl squeezed her eyes shut as the boy on top of her prepared his attack. In terror, she turned her head to the side, as if it would help ease the pain.

She embraced herself for the strike, but none came. She felt something drop and slide off of her already tear-stained face. Surprised, her fear momentarily subsided and she dared to open her eyes, finding his angry, teary stare. Water had welled up in his golden eyes and some had escaped; he was breathing heavily.

He growled aggressively a second time and removed himself from her. She watched, confused, as he turned his back to her and harshly wiped his eyes with a dirty sleeve. "Go!" he bitterly yelled from where he stood. "Before I change my mind."

The girl hastily scrambled up and with all of her strength, ran in the direction she had come. She did not look back, fearful that if she did, she would find him chasing after her. She didn't know why he changed his mind, but she was alive. Knowing only that, she ran for her life.

* * *

Sesshoumaru watched her retreating back as she fled from him, wiping the bitter tears that had escaped his small golden eyes. He felt ashamed and angry. It was only one simple, dirty little human girl. And yet, he couldn't even kill her.

He had been afraid at the very last moment. He had never killed before and she had looked so defenseless, terrified. She didn't struggle. She didn't give him a chance to subdue her, a reason to kill her forcefully. She had lain there and had cried in ready submission.

And his heart had wavered.

In the empty forest, Sesshoumaru bitterly bit his lip. It was not going to happen again. It would _never_ happen again, he silently berated himself. _Ever._ He was going to become a demon lord, and a demon lord succumbed to nothing.

Sesshoumaru fell to the ground, his limbs achingly sore, even more so than before. He had exerted much of his energy earlier to overcome the pain, to attack the girl. _And let her go_, he once again rebuked himself. What a waste of energy it had been.

And now, he was forced to move again—and soon, for that matter, since the girl had probably reached her village by now. She was probably spreading word about her encounter with him and alerting the villagers at this very moment. A group of village men would be gathered and armed, and they would enter the forest in search of him.

Sesshoumaru scoffed at the chain of events he had triggered, just by letting the girl live. A part of him wondered if he had been influenced by his father's love of humans, for he had created the same predicament his father had.

But what did it matter? He was not going to fall like his father. If the humans had any smartness at all, they would not attack immediately. They would wait until dusk, until their forces were ready. If it was so, then he was in no immediate danger and had a couple of hours before dusk. He would leave before then, he decided. But until then, he would rest for his next long journey. Sesshoumaru pulled himself up against a nearby tree and closed his eyes.

* * *

The girl slowed down from her run when she heard the bustling voices of the village. She halted to catch her breath, glad that she had made it safely back to the village alive. Her tears had stopped flowing for some time now but they were still damp and swollen from all that crying.

"Kagome!" she heard her name. She turned in the direction of the voice to find a group of three children approach her. "We were looking for you!"

Kagome gave a small smile as she watched one of the small children, Kohaku, wobble over to where she was. He was but two years old and was trying to desperately catch up to the older kids.

"Where were you?" Sango, Kohaku's older sister, asked. "We've been looking all over for you!"

"Have you been crying?" Miroku, the other child, asked teasingly after noticing her puffy red eyes. He stuck his tongue out at her. "Heh! Crybaby! Crybaby Kagome!"

At the tease, Kagome wiped her eyes to dry any remaining tears.

Sango pushed the boy aside and placed herself before the other girl. "Kagome, are you alright? What happened?"

"Wa happen?" Kohaku repeated after his sister. He had caught up to the newly formed group.

"I was in the forest and there was a—" Kagome started but suddenly stopped. Should she tell them about the demon child she had met in the forest? Should she tell them how he was about to kill her, and how he had set her free?

"What, did a demon finally come for you?" Miroku asked her mockingly. They all knew that Kagome frequented the forest and the twigs in her strangled hair attested to that.

Sango smacked him across the head.

"No…" Kagome replied after a small pause. That demon boy had set her free. He had set her free…didn't that count for something? "I just tripped over some rocks in the forest and scraped my arm," she told them, rolling up her sleeve. She revealed to them a bloody elbow.

When the demon boy had pinned her to the ground, she had grated her elbow against a few sharp rocks. Numb with fear at that time, she didn't notice the pain until she was out of the forest. The blood had dried when she was running. "It really hurt," she explained to them. She looked around to find them all convinced.

"Clumsy girl!" Miroku retorted. "Clumsy _and_ a crybaby!"

Sango and Kagome ignored him. "Kagome, you better get it washed soon or it'll get bad."

"Bad!" Kohaku supported.

"But anyway," Sango continued, "your aunt is looking for you. She looked kind of mad."

"Oh," was all Kagome could say, unsurprised. Her aunt was always unhappy when she found her missing. She knew that Kagome spent much of her free time in the forest, which the village regarded the home of monsters and demons. Her aunt was afraid of being talked about—especially since Kagome played in the forest.

The villagers had deemed her a strange child and there were whispers that she was demonic. Her aunt had told her to play in the village, but Kagome never really listened. After all, the village children avoided her under their parents' warnings. Miroku and Sango sometimes talked to her and were kind to her, but they were strictly watched by their parents. They had been scolded many times before for interacting with her unnecessarily.

Unwelcomed by pretty much the whole village, the forest became a sanctuary to the young girl. It was a beautiful, quiet place, mostly untouched by humans. The life forms there were marvelous and friendly, and it was only there that Kagome found peace. She knew it made her aunt mad and the villagers talked about her, but she was not giving the forest up.

Kagome thanked Sango and Miroku and waved them goodbye. Covering her injured elbow and brushing the forest debris off her hair and clothes, she headed off to find her aunt.

* * *

"You troublesome child!" her aunt greeted when Kagome entered the house. Her aunt was rinsing dishes and glanced in her direction. Her face crumpled into a displeased look as she took in the child's dirty features. "I have told you time and again not play in the forest and yet, look at you! Your defiance will bring my end, definitely."

Kagome made no response, instead averting her eyes to the wooden floor. She remained quiet and stood still, her figure somewhat apologetic. After a moment, she ventured, "Auntie, I heard you were looking for me."

The woman heaved a sigh. "One too many times," she responded. "Child, I last told you to come back by noon for lunch. What time do you think it is now?" she asked, angrily. "An hour later! If you will not be eating lunch, then tell me so. I will gladly give Miya your portion. Food is hard to come by these days and Miya needs everything she can get to grow into a beautiful young woman."

"I'm sorry, Auntie," Kagome apologized, keeping her eyes on the ground.

Her aunt sighed once again, accepting the apology. "Your food is on the table," she said, indicating with her head. "It has grown cold. If you are late again, I will not save your portion."

"Yes, Auntie," the girl answered, heading over to the table. Kagome sat down and looked at the four pork buns before her. She took one and bit into it.

"After you are done, wash up. I don't want to hear anything about you from the villagers, do you hear me?" The woman stood up, having finished her chore. "I'll be helping your uncle in the fields. Have all the sheets washed before I return."

"Yes, Auntie," Kagome replied in between chews.

After her aunt had left, the house became quiet. Hungrily, she took another bite. Oh, how good the bun was, even when cold.

As she ate in silence, her thoughts drifted to the demon boy. She wondered if he was hungry, too. Before tears had blurred her vision when he attacked her, she remembered that he looked quite soiled, his face smeared with dirt and his robe patterned with mud. His eyes were fierce but tired. He had probably been wandering for a few days, Kagome concluded.

Kagome remembered his angry and bitter expression when he had let her go. She remembered the tears that had dropped on her face, the tears that had mingled with her own. He had wanted to kill her, she was sure. And yet, he had released her. She was grateful, but she couldn't understand.

Having finished her first one, Kagome looked down at the three remaining buns. She contemplated for a while and then rose. She ran into the small room she shared with Miya and found a white handkerchief. Returning to the dining table, she wrapped the buns with the cloth and hid it under her blanket.

When she was done, she entered each room and gathered all of the sheets to be washed.

* * *

Sesshoumaru snapped awake at the sound of soft footsteps and breaking twigs. He dashed a glance at the sky to find it bright and blinding, far from dusk. It had only been a little more than two hours since he last encountered the girl. Surely, the village men couldn't have mobilized that fast. Could he have underestimated them?

Sesshoumaru tried to rise but nowhere could he find the strength. It was too soon. He had depended on another three hours of rest. He tried again to stand but his body would not listen.

Sesshoumaru looked toward the direction of the footsteps as they got closer. Frantically, he tried to rise and to his dismay, failed again. He growled lowly, furious. Why had his body forsaken him? Why was he so weak?

There was a gasp and Sesshoumaru whipped his head around and found, to his surprise, the girl he had spared. Cowered behind a tree and clutching something white to her chest, she alone stood at a distance and looked at him. There was no one else. What was she doing here alone? Had the village sacrificed her to him or was she here on her own accord? What did she want from him? Was she here to kill him herself?

Sesshoumaru broke out of his thoughts and noticed that she was wearing a different kimono from before, and that she had become rather clean. Her hair was wet; she had probably just bathed. She met his eyes and Sesshoumaru kept her gaze. She had on an intimidated, hesitant expression.

She slowly took a few steps toward him. Sesshoumaru bared his fangs and growled loudly. He glared angrily at her, warning her not to come any closer. He really should have killed her when he had the chance. He regretted it even more now, to have not done so.

Sesshoumaru watched as the girl hugged the white package closer to herself, as she retreated back a step. Her lower lip trembled a little and she met his eyes again. He saw that he had successfully struck fear into her. Sesshoumaru was about to smirk when suddenly, she took a few more steps towards him.

He growled again, even louder this time, and willed his eyes to turn red. She abruptly halted in her tracks, but did not retreat as she previously did. She stood still in her spot, twenty feet away, and stared at him. She stood like this for a moment before slowly walking towards him again.

Sesshoumaru growled again, but this time, she showed no signs of stopping. She had discovered his immobility. The girl continued on toward him. "Stay away!" he yelled frantically. "Come any closer and I will _kill_ you," he spat venomously, his voice hoarse from many days of not speaking.

But she did not stop. Sesshoumaru growled in frustration as she came closer. In a brief moment, she was standing before him—but not close enough for him to grab her and bring her down.

She said nothing and silently kneeled where she had previously stood. She placed the package she had been clutching on the ground and unraveled it, revealing three white buns. The girl looked at him and ushered the food towards him.

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened at the sight of food. He had not eaten for so long. Hunger swept over him like a raging storm. He looked at the girl and found her staring back expectantly. Sesshoumaru made no move to take the food and turned his head in the other direction. He scoffed. He was not about to take food from a lowly human. He would rather starve and die than eat what the girl was offering.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the girl pick up a bun. In the next moment, before he could react, she was inches from his face and had jammed the bun into his mouth. Sesshoumaru made a move to shake her off and spit out the bun but stopped suddenly as its deliciousness sunk into his mouth. Unable to fight his body's desire, he bit ravenously into the bun. He didn't care anymore. He didn't care if it was from her. He didn't care if it was poisoned. He ate it like there was no tomorrow.

* * *

Kagome watched quietly as the famished boy quickly chewed and swallowed, as he greedily grabbed the second bun and then the third. She smiled as she watched him, glad that he had taken her food. Like she had thought, it seemed like he hadn't eaten for quite a time. She was worried at first, when he had turned away from her. It had taken her a lot of courage to attempt something of that degree with a demon boy.

She wasn't exactly sure what her motives where and why she came back; it had been a random and whimsical act. Yet she was glad that she did.

Kagome had hoped that he was still there. She had hoped to see him again, for a reason she didn't know. She was scared at first, when he had growled so violently. It wasn't until a few moments later that she realized he was just as scared as she was. It was then that her fear freed her; it was then that it became much easier to approach him.

When he was done eating, he leaned back against the tree and turned his eyes away from her. He showed no signs of attacking, looking rather dissatisfied with himself and ashamed that he had so readily given in to his hunger.

Kagome took back the handkerchief that was laying on the ground and tucked it into her kimono. She stood up and dusted the debris off of her new attire. Turning to him, she spoke for the first time. "Are you very thirsty?" she inquired in a soft voice, searching his expression. "Come with me. There's water over there."

The boy said nothing and made no movement, completely ignoring her.

"Come with me," she said again, crouching down to his level. She grabbed a piece of his sleeve and tugged it lightly. The boy violently yanked his arm away in response, not looking at her.

"Come," Kagome tried again. She was met with an annoyed glare.

Kagome sighed and stood up. She took in a deep breath and grabbed his hand. With all of her strength, she yanked him from the ground before he could resist. The boy stumbled a few steps in her direction and she saw that he could not stand on his own. "Lean on me," Kagome told him as she pulled his arm around her shoulder. She supported him with her other arm and pulled him closer to her.

When she felt that she had secured him, Kagome began to walk slowly. She was overjoyed to find him trying to support himself and making an effort to step alongside her. For whatever reason, he had stopped resisting her.

A small distance away, deeper into the forest, was a small pond. She knew that pond well; it was one of her favorite places. Beautiful and serene, it was her secret hideout.

When they had arrived at the edge of the pond, Kagome detached herself from the boy and kneeled beside him. The boy looked at his reflection in the water for a brief moment and then plunged his head into the pond. He rose a moment later, his face and hair dripping wet. He shook his head, like a dog drying itself would. Kagome flinched as some water splashed on her.

Kagome watched as the boy dipped his hands into the water and eagerly brought the cool liquid to his mouth. He drank thirstily just as he had eaten. When he had drunken his fill, he fell on his back and stared up at the blue sky, closing his eyes.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**The Fallen Azure: A Memory of the West**

**Chapter 3**

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the storyline.

* * *

Sesshoumaru felt his eyelids start to droop, now that he had finally eaten and drunken fully.

He didn't know why he had succumbed to her. He thought about it and remembered. When she had pulled him off the ground a while ago, he had caught a whiff of her scent. He was shocked to find that she smelled of his mother's favorite flower. Before he knew it, he had stopped resisting, feeling incredibly tired and nostalgic.

Sesshoumaru laid still, stripped of his pride. He felt grateful and angry at the same time. He was somewhat glad that she had given him food and water but angry at himself for having given in to her. He had always prided himself in being strong-willed but that pride had been brutally shattered.

He heard the sound of dripping water and cloth wrenching. Sesshoumaru wondered what the girl was up to. Surely, she was an odd one. She alone had appeared in the forest and she alone had approached him, fearless. She had fed him and given him water.

It did not seem to Sesshoumaru that she had any ill intentions towards him, but he refused to let down his guard. Appearances were deceiving and the man called Naraku had taught him that.

Sesshoumaru opened his eyes to find her face right above his. His face distorted into a startled expression and then one of annoyance.

Her eyes were sincere and her smile was bright. She lifted up a toweled hand and gently wiped his face. Sesshoumaru flinched and then scowled as he smacked her hand away. "Don't touch me," he growled lowly.

He watched the girl's smile suddenly fall and inwardly smirked. She looked somewhat hurt, but not for long. To his displeasure, she caught a devilish grin soon afterwards and rose from her kneeling position. She went to his side and took in a large breath before pushing him into the pond with all of her might.

Anger rose in the boy like an untamed fire but quelled quickly as the coolness of the water surrounded him. Sesshoumaru let the water carry him and drag him deeper into the pond. The sensation of water on his skin was calming and purifying—he been hot and sticky for so long that he had forgotten what it felt like.

Sesshoumaru stayed like that for a while, releasing the tension in his limbs. The water was pure and fresh. He rested in quiet bliss, underwater, until the need to breathe commanded his resurface. As Sesshoumaru made his way closer to the surface, his ears detected a panicked voice.

"_Hey! Can you hear me? I'm sorry I pushed you in so please come back up! Please!"_

Sesshoumaru mentally scoffed. It served her right. If he could hold his breath longer, he would have stayed a while more to escalate her worry. However, his time was up. Sesshoumaru sprang from the water and greedily sucked in the sweet air. He heard a gasp and tilted his head in that direction to see her kneeling at the border of the pond, on the brink of tears. His stoic expression met with her relieved one.

"I'm sorry I pushed you in," the girl apologized sincerely, her expression downcast.

Sesshoumaru made no response and turned his back to her. Standing chest-deep in water, he loosened his once silken yellow obi and started to pull off his once white haori. "Leave," he told her in a low voice, from where he stood. "I wish to bathe." He did not turn to see the girl's expression but sensed her surprise. "Unless you wish to watch me," he added.

The girl shifted in movement and consented. "Okay," she replied. "Oh! Hand me your clothes. You'll want something clean to change into, don't you?"

Sesshoumaru turned to her to find her leaning over the pond with an outstretched hand, smiling brightly. He glanced at his mud-stained haori and then at her, his expression remaining the same. "Do as you wish," he said. He threw the wet cloth to her. She caught it ungracefully and stumbled a few steps back, the impact of the heavily soaked haori knocking her off her balance. A short moment later, Sesshoumaru threw her the latter half of his clothes.

"I'll be on the other side of the pond," the girl happily said as she walked off carrying his drenched attire. Sesshoumaru made no response and allowed himself to sink into the cleansing water.

* * *

Kagome rounded the pond, hugging his clothes tightly to her chest and wetting her own attire. They were heavier than she thought they were. She did not mind, thought, for she had found a liking for him. He was prideful and stubborn, beautiful with the strange markings on his face. He did not seem to return her interest, but she didn't really care. Kagome wanted to be friends with him; she couldn't explain why.

As she arrived on the other side of the pond, Kagome set the clothes down on some rocks next to edge of the pond. She heard splashing sounds and looked in his direction to find a few water droplets hitting the wall of boulders that divided his and her side of the pond.

Kagome gave a glad smile and set down to work. She took a look at his haori and noticed that it was smudged in brown. At the tips of his sleeves and a little at his left-hand collar were what seemed like patches of blood.

The girl plunged the haori into water and began scrubbing vigorously. She was pleased to find the mud dissipate in the water and watched excitedly as the cloth turned close to its original white. She scrubbed at the bloodstained spots in high hopes but was disappointed when they did not disappear. She supposed it was somewhat expected though, since it seemed that the haori had been stained for some time.

Kagome held up the haori when she had washed it the best she could. She looked at her handiwork and sighed as her eyes fell on the remaining blood stains. It would just have to do, she decided before starting on his pants.

* * *

It had been a long while since the girl left with his clothes. Sesshoumaru wondered when she would return and more importantly, whether she would return at all. Certainly, he had been left waiting longer than expected. Inspecting his palms, he noticed that his fingers had become quite wrinkly.

What if that act of hers was of fake kindness, what if she had tricked him? Sesshoumaru pondered a bit more, submerged in the pond, before he recognized her familiar footsteps. He heard her voice before he saw her form.

"Um," her voice radiated from somewhere behind the trees. "I'm sorry I took so long." She appeared a moment later, holding a clean blue outfit. She approached the bank of the pond and set it down on a nearby boulder. Sesshoumaru watched as she quickly and shyly turned her back to him.

"I had to run back to the village to borrow this. Your clothes are still very wet, so please wear this for now," she explained. "I'll be waiting over there." She pointed to some bushy trees a distance away and ran off in that direction.

Sesshoumaru watched her disappear before stepping out of the water. He turned to the neatly folded garments and picked them up. His nose wrinkled in distaste as he sniffed from it a human smell. He wanted no association with the scent but understood that he would have to bear it until his own clothes dried.

When he had fully dressed himself, Sesshoumaru started towards the direction in which the girl had retreated. He felt refreshingly better and could command the control of his body again. As he approached the bush, he found her sitting on a log, happily humming. His steps were quiet and graceful, and she did not hear him approach. Sesshoumaru cleared his throat from where he stood and ignored her as she hurriedly sprang to her feet.

"Are you done?" she asked cheerfully. Sesshoumaru didn't answer. Not at all disheartened, she briefly glanced at him and her eyes landed on the outfit she had provided. "Ah! It fits you!" she exclaimed. The girl patted down his sleeves and Sesshoumaru made no motion to move away.

"It reeks of human stench." His voice was lower and hoarser than he had expected. Not waiting for her response, he started to walk back to the large tree where he had first met her.

"Ah! Wait for me!" the girl yelled as she ran to catch up with him. Sesshoumaru did not slow down and imagined her frowning face. He soon made it back to the tree and she caught up a brief moment later.

"You are so fast," she said, breathing a little heavier than before.

"You are very slow," he returned, not too unkindly. Sesshoumaru glanced around and his attention was drawn to his nearly white and speck-free attire, hanging on a few low branches of the forest trees. He had to admit that the girl had done a rather good job; he never thought he would see it white again.

"I couldn't get the blood off," he heard the girl explain behind him. "But I did the best I could."

The blood on his haori was none else but his beloved father's; a memory of when he carried him to when he buried him. Sesshoumaru tore his eyes away from the stain, his expression saddened.

* * *

Kagome watched the boy as he walked back to the giant, aged tree. She noticed a sudden change in his form, though slight that it was. It seemed that he was displeased with something as he stared at the clothes she had set out to dry. His posture had become somewhat dejected as he inspected her work.

Kagome tried not to feel down as she knew she had done the best she could, though she couldn't help but feel that maybe, she could have done a little better. She quickly shook that thought as the boy settled himself down by the trunks of the tree.

Running up to him, she presented him a small but intricately carved comb, made of beautiful red wood. It was one of the few personal belongings she owned, once belonging to her mother. Kagome kept it beside her always; it was an irreplaceable and expensive item. She was afraid that if her aunt caught sight of it, she would not hesitate to sell it.

The boy looked up at her with a stoic expression, neither accepting nor rejecting the comb.

"Here. Use this to comb your hair," she told him.

The boy extended his hand and took it. He removed his gaze and brought the comb to his hair, somewhat roughly running it through his strands.

"I've got to go now," Kagome said in a regretful tone. "My aunt is expecting me back soon to help make dinner." The boy stopped his combing for a moment and gave her his attention. "But I'll be back later! And I'll bring some food! So…don't go anywhere!" she added as an afterthought.

Kagome waved him a goodbye before running back to the village, praying that he would still be there when she returned.

* * *

The sky had turned dark for a couple of hours now. Sesshoumaru glanced around the area to find no girl in sight. He concentrated on his keen hearing senses and heard no soft footsteps patting the forest floor. He had not cared much for her words at first, but after many unoccupied hours of sitting still with nothing to do, he began to secretly hope that she would return.

As if to emphasize his desire—need he admit—to see her again, his stomach growled and signaled his suppressed hunger. Sesshoumaru pulled his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around them in a hug. She was sure taking her time, he thought. He laid his head on his knees and closed his eyes.

Sesshoumaru waited an hour more before his head jerked up from its position. He heard heavy breathing and rapid footsteps approaching his way, indicating her arrival. She appeared a few moments later and stopped when she caught sight of him. Leaning against a tree to catch her breath, she gave a small smile of relief when her eyes fell on him.

Sesshoumaru straightened himself as she drew near him. "You are late," he said to her in an expectant voice.

The girl walked to where he was and dropped down beside him. She set down a white bundle Sesshoumaru didn't notice she was carrying, obscured by the dark night.

"It took me a while to sneak out," she said as she untied the bundle. "I had to wait until everyone was asleep."

He watched as the girl revealed a small bowl of rice atop an empty one and smaller one filled with some vegetables and meat. He watched hungrily as the girl detached the empty bowl from the bottom of the rice-filled one and provided from her kimono two pairs of chopsticks. She transferred a quarter of the rice into the empty bowl and a quarter of the vegetables as well. She dumped the rest of the side dish into the other rice bowl and held it out to him.

Sesshoumaru lifted his face to hers and found a sincere smile on her face. Unknowingly, his own complexion softened. He slowly outstretched his hand and accepted the bowl, picking up the other pair of chopsticks.

The girl picked up her bowl and scooted next to him, joining him on the tree trunk. She mixed the vegetables with the rice and began to eat. Sesshoumaru looked at the tiny amount in her bowl and felt a small wad of guilt as he glanced back to the one on his hand. "You eat little," he commented as he slowly brought the rice to his mouth. It was still a bit warm and all the more delicious.

* * *

Kagome tilted her head to him in surprise and swallowed before she talked. "I'm not very hungry," she lied. "So don't worry about me!" She looked over to the boy to find him with a more relieved expression before finishing off her meager dinner.

Truthfully, she was very hungry. She had eaten little for lunch and had exerted much of her energy throughout the day, running to and from the forest so many times. Exhaustion and hunger had almost defeated her, but she couldn't ignore the demon boy. If she was hungry, then he must be even hungrier, she thought. If it was so, then she didn't mind being a little more hungry. She would fill her hunger with water.

Kagome set her bowl down and watched the boy as he ate. He did so quickly but calmly, unlike the last time. As he filled himself, Kagome took the moment to admire his demonic but beautiful appearance. His hair was silky and silvery white, now that it was clean and dry. On his forehead was a crescent moon of midnight blue and adorning his cheeks were sharp stripes of a dark red violet. His eyes were of an unmatched golden yellow. Kagome took in his beauty, illuminated by the moon's light.

She had never thought that a demon could be this striking. She had heard many stories before, from the villagers and from tales, that demons were ugly, horrendous creatures. They were merciless and murderers and they drank human blood.

But this boy contradicted all of that. He had a mostly human form and looked almost like a regular boy; he was rather stunning. He was not merciless and he was not a murderer; he had shown her that on their first encounter.

"What are you staring at?" the boy snapped at her, pushing the last grains of rice into his mouth.

Kagome jerked back, caught off guard, as she realized she had been staring. She turned her eyes away, not answering his question.

When the boy was finished, he set the empty bowl on the ground. Kagome heard him take in a relaxed, deep breath. They both sat quietly for a while, enjoying the night breeze and fresh air.

"Er…what's your name?" Kagome started a few moments later, turning to look at him.

"It's none of your concern," he returned stoically, glancing at her.

Kagome frowned. Though the boy had somewhat accepted her, he was still much unfriendly. "Then I won't tell you mine, either," she retorted. She hugged her legs and pouted. She only wanted to make friendly conversation with him and get to know him a little more. Did he have to be so mean?

There was silence between the two for the following moments as Kagome wondered whether or not she should return home. It was getting late and she needed to rise early the next morning to help out with the family chores, and it didn't look as if he was any bit interested in her presence.

"Why have the village men not come for me?" the boy questioned, penetrating the silence and breaking her thoughts. Kagome turned to face him, surprised, and found his golden eyes on her.

"I…didn't tell anyone about you," she replied slowly. "I thought…I'd return the favor…since you let me go," she finished shyly, averting her eyes to the ground. She reflected on the moment with embarrassment, remember how she had not struggled but cried helplessly instead.

The boy scoffed. "Humans know how to return favors as well?" he asked, his expression mocking. "These selfish scum of the earth."

"Of course they do!" Kagome immediately returned, facing him again. "And they're not selfish scum, either. Or, at least, not all of them," she added in a small voice. "At least, not me."

The boy turned his gaze to another area, seemingly unsatisfied with her answer.

"Believe me," Kagome assured him. "I won't tell anyone about you, so you can stay here for as long as you want. I really mean it."

She glanced over to the boy and found an uncomfortable and hesitant look on his face. He met her gaze and quickly averted his eyes. "Believe you, you say..."

"Ah," she answered softly, putting her hand over his. She squeezed it gently and smiled brightly.

* * *

Surprised, Sesshoumaru shot a glance at her face and was greeted with a soft, pure smile. He felt his heart calm and expression relax as the tensions in his body was released.

Her hand was much smaller than his but it was warm. Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and took in the sensation. It had been so long since he had last received a warm touch. He had suffered the heat of the sun and the cold of the night the past few days so the warmth of her hand was a pleasant surprise.

Sesshoumaru sat there quietly, welcoming the scent of his mother's favorite flower. He mentally scoffed, realizing that the girl had tamed him. He had not interacted with many humans before and none had ever affected him so—except for her. It was almost as if she had a power over him at times, when she smiled, when she looked at him with kind eyes.

Unknowingly, Sesshoumaru's hand wrapped around hers. His thoughts started to wander. Was she really as sincere as she said she was? Could he believe her? She had returned and fed him twice, she had brought him water and washed his robes. She was kind and he had not sensed an ulterior motive from her.

But it plagued him, the thought that she could be like that man called Naraku; that she could be working for the village. She could be befriending him under the village's command, to earn his trust and lower his guard, for a future attack. Just like that man, Naraku.

Sesshoumaru looked at the girl again, trying again to decode her motives, watching for any hesitation or signal from her eyes that would reveal her scheme. He saw nothing but brown, delighted eyes, tinted azure by the moon's light.

He decided. He would give her words a chance, but would not let his guard down completely. He would stay here for a couple of days, until he was fully revived and had figured out how to become the Lord of the Western Lands. Until then, he would use the girl and allow her to accompany him. However, if she showed any signs of betrayal, he would not hesitate to slit her throat this time.

Content with his decision, Sesshoumaru looked down at the girl's hand and found his own holding hers. Embarrassed and somewhat appalled, he abruptly retracted his hand and rose from his spot.

"It is late, is it not? Return to your home," he commanded, his back to her. "Will you be coming tomorrow?" he added after a pause.

He heard the girl stand up and brush her bottom free of debris. "Yep!" she answered happily, gathering the bowls she had brought. "At about…noon, I think."

"Then I will return the robe then," Sesshoumaru decided. Having said all that he intended, he retreated a bit deeper into the forest for the night, letting darkness consume his figure.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**The Fallen Azure: A Memory of the West**

**Chapter 4**

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the storyline.

* * *

When Kagome arrived at the forest the next day, the boy was nowhere in sight and the borrowed attire was hanging loosely on same branch where the wet ones had been. She had sneaked her lunch along again, hoping to enjoy the midday meal with him.

Kagome approached the garments and noticed that along with them hung her mother's comb. She picked it up and skimmed its intricate design before stuffing it back into her yukata. Kagome placed the bundle she was carrying on the ground and began to fold the returned garments.

"You are earlier than I expected."

Kagome spun around at the voice. She had not even heard him approach and yet he was but a few feet away. The boy stood in his own clothes, watching her from his distance, with a regal look about him. His hair was wet and he flicked a part of his hair in an attempt to release the water.

"Ah. I finished my morning chores a bit early today so that I could stay a little bit longer," she explained to him. The boy slightly nodded in response, seemingly uninterested, and closed the distance between them.

As he neared her, Kagome couldn't help but notice the fine material of his attire after it had dried. She would have thought that he was a prince of some sort, had it not been for the blood stains. Was there no way to remove them? she wondered discontentedly when an idea suddenly popped into her head. She would—

Her thoughts were interrupted as her stomach growled for attention. "Are you hungry, yet?" she asked, having completely dropped her thoughts as the boy stopped before her. She watched him eyed her form, noticing her dirt-smudged clothes. "I had to help out a little bit in the fields," Kagome offered. "Hungry?" she asked again, returning to the topic.

"Somewhat," the boy responded.

"Alright! Then let's eat!" Kagome happily decided. She was quite hungry as well, after the morning work. She headed for the aged tree and settled down to prepare the lunch. Like the previous night, she gave him a larger portion than herself. The boy settled beside her and accepted the meal without question.

"Where are you from?" Kagome asked him as they ate, making friendly conversation. "Are you from around here?"

"No," the boy answered after he had swallowed. "The Land of the West."

"Where is that?" Kagome perked up her eyebrows. She had never heard of such a place before.

"It is a little ways beyond this forest," he answered, catching her glance from the corner of his eyes.

"It it very far away?"

"A bit."

"Did you come all this way by yourself?" Kagome lifted her face and watched him as he finished the meal, anticipating his answer.

"Nn."

"You're parents didn't come with you?"

The boy suddenly shot her a menacing glare, making Kagome lean back in surprise. "They were murdered by filthy humans." There was much resentment in his voice and it made her uneasy.

Kagome turned her face away, feeling sorry that she had asked and that it was her people who had broken his family. She sat timidly, quietly, circling her arms around her knees and trying hard not to fidget. Her mind dwelled on her own parents, and how demons had killed them. He was just like her, now, alone in the world. But she was lucky – she had a few relatives and her aunt had taken her in.

"Do you…" Kagome started, a bit hesitant to break the silence, "…have anyone to go to? Like, an aunt or uncle? Someone who will take you in?"

"I have no one," he replied with a stoic expression. "And I need no one," he quickly added.

Kagome felt her heart drop at his answer. She had been hoping for a positive reply. He was truly alone in the world, this boy who was not much older than her. He had no one to depend on and nowhere to go. What was to become of him? she wondered. Where would he go? Would he be alright? "What…are you going to do?" she asked in a concerned voice, accompanied by an equally worried face.

The boy lifted his face and met her eyes. They were determined and fierce. "I will become the Lord of the Western Lands and kill the man who murdered my father."

* * *

Sesshoumaru didn't know why he was telling her so much about himself. He knew that he was on guard and that this information may be used against him if the girl was indeed working for the village, but he could not restrain himself. The expressions on her face didn't seem like they were lying to him and moreover, she was listening intently, expectantly. He had been greeted by trees and inanimate creatures for what seemed to be so long that he missed having conversations, missed talking to someone.

"The Lord of the Western Lands?" he heard her repeat, impressed. "What is that?"

"It is the strongest and most powerful person of a land," Sesshoumaru explained to her. "The Northern, Southern, Eastern, and Central Lands have a Lord who rules over all of the land. And I will become the Lord of the West."

"Don't the Western Lands have a Lord too?" the girl asked.

"The Land of the West remains unconquered," he replied. "There are still many demons who are fighting to become the Lord. My father would have become the Lord of the Western Lands had he not been killed," Sesshoumaru relayed to her grimly, his complexion darkening at the reminder. "He was very strong and almost conquered the land."

"Wow…" the girl inserted in awe, her eyes excited and bright. "Then, you will be like your father and conquer the West? And rule over all the land, like a king?"

"Of course," Sesshoumaru answered proudly. "My strength will be known to all."

"I bet you'll be a good Lord," the girl imagined, "and protect your people. I wish I could become a Lord, too."

"You are human and too weak. You would not last," he interjected. He gave an incredulous scoff at the thought of a human trying to take over a demons' domain. "Only a strong demon can become a Lord."

The girl pouted. "I know," she accepted without any reluctance. "I would probably get killed before I even get to the West." She shifted her gaze to him for a short instance to see if he noticed that she was talking about their first encounter. He briefly scanned her face and made no reaction. "But how do you become a Lord, though? Is it very hard?"

"I do not know yet," Sesshoumaru admitted sheepishly. "But I will find out, as soon as possible. I must become very strong, though, I know that much, to defeat many demons and be recognized throughout the West. I will set off when I find out how to become such and will stay here until then."

The girl nodded her head understandingly and a grin spread over her face. "Then you will stay here for a few more days?" she asked excitedly. "Oh, how fun it'll be! There are so many things I want to show you!" she continued on, not waiting for his answer. "But that will have to wait for later, though." Filled with enthusiasm, the girl stood up and gathered all bowls that she had brought, now empty. "I've got to head back now, but I'll be bring dinner again!"

Sesshoumaru rose to his feet also and gave her a slight nod to show his approval. She waved him a goodbye, which he did not return, and started in the direction away from the forest. After a few paces, her steps became hesitant and she turned around. Running back to him, she dug into her attire and pulled out a familiar red object.

"Keep this," she said shyly, her eyes downcast, "to comb your hair. You can give it back to me when you go to become the Demon Lord of the West." The girl did not await his answer and instead pushed the comb into his hands. Quickly, she spun around and ran from him and the forest.

Sesshoumaru inspected the comb for a moment before putting it to its use and securely placing it in a pocket in his haori.

* * *

"Thanks for letting me borrow this," Kagome whispered as she handed over the blue garments.

"You're welcome…I guesss…" Miroku replied, equally quietly as he accepted the returned items. They were behind his house and his mother was home. Kagome knew that she wouldn't be happy to find him talking to her and the last thing she wanted was her friend being scolded because of her. "What did you need it for?" the boy asked. He had willingly lent her one of his attires without asking any questions when she had asked him.

Kagome paused for a moment and smiled playfully. "That's a…secret!" she yelled before running off to her aunt, leaving behind a confused and startled boy.

* * *

"My aunt cooks pretty well, don't you think?" Kagome asked as he set her finished bowl down. She patted her stomach as if she was very full and took in inhaled deeply. She had appeared a bit earlier than the night before since her guardians succumbed earlier to the exhaustion of the day's work.

They boy made no immediate comment and instead flicked his eyes her way before setting his empty bowl down. "I've had better."

"Have you, now?" she retorted. "Well, there's a piece of rice on your face." She closed in on him and brushed the leftover away, surprising him into leaning back and earning from him a partially embarrassed look. "You were saying?"

He made no response and looked away indignantly, refusing to meet her gaze.

Kagome smiled at his reaction, amused. She sat silently for a moment and let him sulk in the dark for a few moments before jumping up excitedly, remembering some additional things she had brought alongside the dinner.

"Oh! I've got something for you!" she claimed energetically. "Something to fix the blood on your shirt! I need light to do it, thought, and it's really dark here. The trees are covering all the light, so come with me over to the lake!"

The boy made no move to leave and acted as if he hadn't heard her, still bitter over her action earlier.

"Oh, come on!" Kagome prodded, grabbing his arm and pulling him to his feet forcibly as she had done many times. She dragged him over to the lake and was greeted by the illuminating shine of the moon. More than ever, the lake appeared pristine and magnificent under the moon's glow and she took a long moment to absorb the serenity of the place. Kagome had never visited the lake at night before and the spectacle was breathtaking. "It's so pretty..."

She was brought back from her admiration when the boy suddenly disentangled his arm from her clutch. He scanned the scene with a bored expression, disinterested with the view as he had seen it a few times now, when he needed water at night.

"Ah! Take off your haori," Kagome commanded as she turned back to him.

They boy eyed her incredulously and stared defiantly at her, making no action to remove the upper half of his attire. "I will do no such thing without a legitimate reason. What—" the boy gasped in shock and horror as the girl lunged forward and yanked the ends of his obi. To his dismay, they easily loosened.

"It's nothing bad, just trust me!" Kagome reassured unconvincingly as the obi dropped to the ground and exposed part of his chest. She pulled hard on one of his sleeves and removed his arm from it.

"I demand you stop!" he protested futilely, unable to halt her as she pulled the cloth from him.

In an instant, she had effectively dislodged him from the garment, beaming and holding it like a hard-won prize. On a grassy plot next to the pond, she set down the haori and flattened it out. From her yukata, she extracted a small handful of plump, scarlet cherries.

"What on earth is it that you are planning to do?" the boy asked, defeated, as he dropped to his knees beside her. He alternated his gaze between his flattened haori and her face to find a very excited girl and his jeopardized white cloth. The cool air brushed his bare skin but he was not cold.

"It's a surprise," she answered as she grabbed one of the cherries.

Fruit in hand, Kagome started next to the stain on the collar. She deftly outlined a crimson hexagon, pressing the cherry against the fabric. When she had completed the shape, she drew two more next to the first and leaned back to admire her work.

Kagome scrunched up her face in dissatisfaction. It appeared more plain and dull than she had thought, although the juice color matched the blood stain almost perfectly. "Hrm…." Kagome pondered as she stared at her design. She contemplated drawing a makeshift flower within each hexagon to fill up the space and after much debating, decided to do it as she could not think of what else to draw. In the center of the shape, Kagome drew a small circle and colored it with the juice. Around the circle, she shaped the petals and outlined a smaller hexagon, coloring in the space between the flower and inner hexagon.

Happy with the design, she did the same for the two remaining hexagons and drew three more at the base of left shoulder of the haori. After she had fully decorated the six shapes on the cloth, Kagome picked up a fresh cherry and made two lines, one on the front and the other on the back of the haori, to connect the two pairs of designs together. Inside the newly made enclosure were the blood stains that she had failed to wash off. Kagome colored the boundary, producing a thick and short band between the clumps of flowered shapes and masking the stains.

"What do you think?" Kagome held up her work for the boy to see and lightly waved it in an attempt to dry the juice. "I thought that if I couldn't get the blood off, that I could make it into a pattern! So what do you think?"

The boy had been sitting and staring silently while she worked, his protest subdued by the curiosity of what she was going to do with his upper garment and the crimson fruits. He did not think any good combination would come out from it but was now somewhat amazed that she had managed to turn it into a simple and—must he admit it—elegant design. He looked at her and nodded his approval. "Will you be doing the same for the sleeves?"

"Yep!" Kagome confirmed. "Or, something similar…I hope I have enough cherries," she confided. "The stains on the sleeves are a lot larger." She glanced over to the boy and found a contemplative expression on his face. "Alright, one down, two more to go!" Kagome encouraged herself as started to flatten and straighten out of the sleeves.

"Thank you," came a meek and low response from the boy.

Kagome looked at him to find shadows of a shy and grateful look on his countenance. He did not meet her eyes but gazed instead at the grass.

"These stains are…memories of my father," he explained hesitantly. "I carried him and buried him under the earth with my own hands."

Kagome said nothing for a moment and gave him a short, respectful silence. Once again, her heart cracked at the disheartening news. There was so much sadness about him and she hoped to be able to dispel it. "I'll draw the patterns and you help me with filling it in, okay?" she asked after a while, holding out a fruit to him.

The boy took the cherry and allowed a light smile to touch his lips. Little did he know that the pattern was going to be a memory of her, too.

* * *

AN: Thanks for reading thus far. More exciting things will happen next time. Though the story seems slow now, (which it really, really is, mehh) these characters will be featured as adults, too. Soon.

As always, thanks for reading and thanks for reviewing!


	5. Chapter 5

**The Fallen Azure: A Memory of the West**

**Chapter 5**

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the storyline.

* * *

Sesshoumaru turned his face to the shaded canopy and allowed the sun's morning rays, those that could penetrate between the branches of the trees, to welcome him. It was a beautiful morning and he felt lively, well-rested. The night's sleep had been comfortable and smooth, graced by the sweet scent of cherries and a tiny hint of his mother's favorite flower.

He looked down on his modified and completed attire, content that her experiment had turned out quite well and grateful that he had failed at resisting. The design was makeshift, but she had done a good job and he had aided her well. That, Sesshoumaru was proud of.

It was not going to be a few hours that she would come, that it would be noon. He had come to look forward to her appearance and spending a moment in his long day with her, short that it usually was, since she often had work to do and he had nothing to do. She always brought snacks and meals along with her, which he was glad for.

However, her providing for him would have to stop and he was going to stop it. She had become skinner than when he had first met her and although she said nothing and denied it, he knew that she was giving most of her meals to him. She had been partially starving herself, this girl younger than he, to fill his hunger, and he had accepted it.

Today, it was going to be the other way around. His pride would no longer let him depend on her. He was going to be the one providing and they would both be full. He was going to make use of his demon strength and agility and catch them lunch. And dinner. And she was going to be surprised.

Without further thought and ado, the demon boy, filled with enthusiasm, set off in into the deep forest to make true his words.

* * *

As Kagome made her way to the aged tree, she was greeted by the delicious smell of roasting fish. She furrowed her brows in curiosity and confusion, wondering where and who it was coming from. Certainly, it was getting stronger as she made her way to their usual meeting place. Clutching the lunch that she brought along, she pushed through some bushes and caught sight of him.

The boy lifted his face to greet her arrival. He was sitting at the base of the tree, where they usually ate together, and next to him were a small fire. He held in his hands four skewered fish of moderate size, hovering them over the flames. "Come," he bid to her with eyes both proud and excited.

Kagome raced over to him and dropped down next to him, equally excited. "Wow! You went fishing today? At the pond? But there aren't many fish at the pond."

The boy beamed. "I followed the water for a distance until I met a stream. Fish were abundant there. They were hard to catch, though."

"I bet!" Kagome agreed, impressed. "And you caught four!"

The boy handed her a stick with two skewered fish. "Here. They are not done yet. Cook them for a couple more minutes."

Kagome set her lunch down and took the stick from the boy. She held it over the small fire and let a smile curve her lips. "I guess I didn't really have to bring lunch today, huh?"

He gave her the briefest of his attention from the corner of his eyes. "Do not bring food anymore. We will eat what I catch from now on and there will be more than enough."

"Ah!" Kagome answered enthusiastically. "Can I help you catch them? Can I?"

"I suppose," he replied.

Kagome was thrilled to hear the answer. What an adventure each meal would be! Oh, how much fun it would be, and how delicious, too! And at such a good time, since it was getting harder to sneak out food. Her aunt had been watching her a little more closely, noticing that she ate incredibly little when her food disappeared twice as quickly.

"Is it done yet?" Kagome asked, holding the fish up to her nose and catching a whiff of its promising deliciousness.

"It seems so," the boy answered, turning his stick over and inspecting it carefully. He took a look at hers and confirmed them safe to eat.

Hungrily, Kagome bit into the fish and savored the roasted meat. It was as fine as it smelled and it was the first time in a long while that she had had something that appetizing. Her aunt and uncle had been low on funds for a while and so all she had been eating for the past few weeks were vegetables, not that she was complaining. She knew her relatives were working hard in the fields each day and was content that she had something to eat at all. But today's midday meal was so splendid that she was truly blown away.

"So delicious!" she said between chews, picking off the bones on the fish.

The boy smirked proudly, pleased that he had delighted her. "Of course."

* * *

Sesshoumaru gave a long sigh as he waited for sleep to take him. The night was young and he normally would not sleep so early, but today was different. It was going to be a boring and long night and she was not going to come tonight—or the coming nights, now that he could provide for himself; he had been catching his meals for two days now.

It was difficult to sneak out, she had relayed. It seemed that her aunt had almost caught her the night and two nights before on her return from the forest. She was making her way to her bed when her aunt woke for a cup of water and found her not wearing her regular sleeping attire, sure that the girl had entered her bed with thinner clothing when she tucked her own daughter in. The girl had excused herself then by saying that she felt unusually cold, although everyone else was sweating from the heat of summer.

He felt a little saddened when she told him she could not come at night anymore but his face did not show his feelings. He had remained stoic and void of care on the surface, too proud to display such weak emotions. The night was fun and lively when she came and it was unexciting and lifeless when she left.

She would still come in the day, though, and Sesshoumaru was glad for that. He would catch their midday meal, whatever it was that they felt like eating: rabbits, squirrels, fish, fruits, and she would watch encouragingly, cheer accordingly.

Sesshoumaru let out a small chuckle as he remembered her attempts to help him catch their meals. With her jumpy and overly excited nature, she helped the prey escape more than she aided him. Not stealthy enough, she would scare the squirrel or creature away and thwart his chances of capturing the thing. They would start over and the same result was met.

She tried sincerely; Sesshoumaru gave her credit for that. But she was human and her steps were ungrateful, compared to his. Her senses were dull, compared to his. After an hour of hunting and making no progress, Sesshoumaru decided that she should sit and watch him instead of participating in the field work and had her supply him moral support as he concentrated on his capture. She had happily agreed and sat silently, unmoving, when he did his work and rejoiced joyfully when their meal was secured.

After the midday meals, if she had time to spare, they would explore the forest and its magnificence. They would take walks to his newly discovered stream and splash each other with cool, refreshing water. She would occasionally bend down to admire the flowers and plants and the tiny little critters on the forest floor. She would lift her face and smile brightly at him, thrilled and excited at every little thing, and he would be pleased, captured by the tinted azure in her eyes.

And it would be the same tomorrow, of that he had no doubt. But until then, he was left to face the dreary night alone for the first time since he arrived. He prayed for sleep to catch him and was grateful when it finally did after not too long.

* * *

"Have you figured out how to become the Lord of the West, yet?" Kagome asked as she skipped over some boulders at the stream, a bundle of freshly picked flowers in her right hand. She stumbled on one of her hops and lost her balance.

Right by the side of the stream, the boy timely grabbed her hand and pulled her back, preventing her from falling into the stream and wetting her shoes. When he had stabled herself, he let her go. "Somewhat," he answered. "I have given it some thought. The Lord of the Central Lands was a good friend of my father's and certainly, he must have heard of my father's murder."

"Your father was very famous?"

"Quite so. The Central Lord must know that I am still alive as my corpse remains unfound. I suppose I will travel to the Central Lands and appeal to the Lord there to receive me and give me the proper training as my father's son. I have little doubt that he will deny me," the boy told her. "Under him, I will develop my powers and become a demon fit to be the Lord of the Western Lands."

The look in his eyes was determined and resolute. Kagome was sure that he would accomplish what he set out to do. He seemed already to be a powerful demon to her, although she had never met any other demons before. She had no doubt that he would rise to become a Lord one day and she sincerely wished him well. But at the same time, she felt a lingering in her heart. "Then, you'll be leaving soon, right?" she asked in a disappointed tone.

The boy glanced at her and found the emotion in her expression. His own face became startled and slightly panicked to see her displeased countenance as had come to love her cheerful face. "I will not be gone by tomorrow morning, if that is what you are afraid of," he assured her. "I must stay a couple more days to finalize my plans. I will not depart without your knowing."

Kagome's dejection was not much remedied but she understood that he had to leave sooner or later and that it was going to be sooner. It was just that she had had so much fun with him these past few days that it slipped her mind that he ever had to leave. He had his father to avenge and a demon lord to become, after all, and she did not want to keep him from his duty. The thrilling and life-filled days with him would have to end and she would have to return to her regular and quite life.

Kagome sighed and tried to cheer up. She plastered a smile on her face and bent down to cup some water in her hands. Without warning, she splashed the cold water in his face and laughed heartily at his shocked and, undetected by her, relieved reaction.

* * *

"What's this?" the girl asked him as she fumbled about his neck, gently grasping his mother's necklace.

Sesshoumaru was carrying her on his back as she had sprung her ankle half of an hour before. They were gathering fruits for that day's noon meal and she had been so excited, since it was one of the few times that she could participate, the target immobile and unresponsive to her human lack of stealth. She had climbed moderately high up a tree to gather the orange fruits and did not wait for him to catch her when she jumped down. She had landed harshly on the ground without his needed support, poorly balanced and slightly injured.

The wound was not a very serious one but her ankle swelled a little. Her movement was impeded and it hurt when she walked, so Sesshoumaru insisted she let him carry her back to the aged tree.

"My mother's necklace," he softly answered her question, the warmth of her body relaxing him and the scent of his mother's flower mesmerizing him.

"It's very pretty," she observed, turning the small jewel over and tracing the silver chain around his neck. "So very pretty."

"It is very precious," he relayed to her as he made his way towards the aged tree, of which they had decided to name Goshinboku. "My father gave it to my mother when she became his wife. It is tradition for the heir of the family to gift his wife with the jewel."

"Ah! Then you'll give this to your wife when you grow up?" the girl asked in an excited tone as she tucked the chain under his haori, having finished inspecting it, where it was usually hidden. "How romantic!" She adjusted herself against him and hugged his neck, settling herself for the rest of the distance.

"I suppose," Sesshoumaru replied hesitantly after a pause. He had never stopped to think about marriage or love or of a wife before. He had understood that it was tradition to pass on the Shikon no Tama but never realized that it was now his turn.

"Your wife must be a really lucky person, then," the girl continued, "since you will be the Lord of the Western Lands! You'll have a grand kingdom and she'll have many servants to care for her. And you'll be a good and caring Lord, would you?"

Sesshoumaru gave that some thought. "I suppose," he answered again, vaguely. He would like to become the man that his father was and love his wife just as his father had loved his mother.

Yet strangely, Sesshoumaru was also determined to live up to everything that the girl foresaw in his future—as the renowned and celebrated Lord of the Western Lands. He wanted to come back and show her everything that he had become once he had accomplished it. They would have grown much by then and he was sure that she would be so pleased to see him in her predicted glory. And perhaps, if she wanted then—to leave the village life—she could come with him—and—

His thoughts suddenly started to race and so did a bit of his heart. He would provide everything for her—and anything—and she would be free from the rural and harsh life of the village that she had now. Her hands would never be calloused from field work again and his people would respect her always as the Lady of the—

His thoughts abruptly crashed as Sesshoumaru realized what he had been thinking—or was about to think.

It was then that the girl interrupted his thinking, of which Sesshoumaru was very grateful for, and forced the topic off of his mind. "Here, set me down here," she told him.

Sesshoumaru looked up to find that they had already reached the Goshinboku tree. He met the sky to find the noon sun blaring in this face, making him squint. "It is about time. Will you be making your way back to the village now?"

"Yep," she answered as she tried to lower herself off of him.

Sesshoumaru tightly held on to her. "I'll take you down," he offered in a voice that was more of a statement.

"You can't do that! You'll be discovered!" the girl immediately protested. "Let me down! I can go by myself!"

"You are hurt," he reminded her, unrelenting. "The path to the village is downhill. Let me take you at least halfway."

"No! You'll be caught and the villagers will kill you! I'm fine, really!"

Sesshoumaru scoffed skeptically. "I am a demon, do you not remember? They are no match for me. Besides, your villagers are at work in the fields now. No one will notice me."

"But—" the girl tried to object, but Sesshoumaru had already started in the direction he had always seen her come.

"Do not worry," he assured her in a soft, convincing voice. "Just halfway, past the steepest part of the hill."

To his pleasure, the girl became quiet and readjusted herself on his back, hugging him close to her. "Fine," she surrendered. "But only half way."

A victorious smirk crept onto Sesshoumaru's lips. The descent from the forest, just as he had imagined, was steep and somewhat difficult. It was hard to keep his balance while carrying her, but he made no signs to let her know. He was quite impressed that she had traveled this hard path daily just to meet him. It must have been especially challenging at night, he realized, and she must have stumbled quite a number of times getting to him. The thought warmed Sesshoumaru's heart. His appreciation for her irrevocably grew.

Sesshoumaru continued on the improvised path until the tall trees became smaller and bushes became more apparent. The path was smooth and less steep here, that it was almost flat. He could see the village, clearer than ever before, and his demon ears picked up the songs and voices of playing children. It was the closest he had ever been to the village. The stench of working humans raided the air and his nose.

"It's halfway already," the girl interrupted him from his speculation. "And past the steepest part. Hurry and let me down," she pleaded worriedly, shaking his shoulders. "And return to the forest."

Sesshoumaru dislodged her as she wanted and straightened his back, stretching to relieve the slight stiffness and soreness of his limbs.

"Thank you," the girl relayed hastily to him. She quickly paced herself back to the village.

Sesshoumaru reached forward and caught a hold of her wrist before she had distanced them too far. He had something important to tell her. The girl flipped her head his way and gave him his wanted attention, her expression inquisitive.

"Come tonight. I want to show you something," he told her in a hushed tone, feeling somewhat embarrassed.

"But I—"

"I know," he returned, understanding that it was difficult for her to sneak out at night. "Come anyway, for tonight is my last night. I will go tomorrow morning." Sesshoumaru watched as surprise dropped onto her face, disappointment following shortly after.

The girl nodded grimly and he let go of her wrist. She turned dejectedly and started back to the village.

Sesshoumaru watched her disappearing figure, weak and limping a little. "Walk carefully," he called concernedly after her. With her bad ankle, it would be harder for her to reach the Goshinboku at night. But it would be the last that he asked of her, the last that she would have to come at night, the last that she would for him. Until he became the Lord of the West.

Sesshoumaru turned around and made his way back to the forest, the area that had become his sanctuary since his House was massacred, since he had met her. He was already waiting for night to come.

* * *

When all had become quiet and dark, Kagome carefully and soundlessly crept out from beneath her warm covers. It had disheartened her much when she found out that he would be leaving the morning after. It was sooner than she had hoped, but there was nothing she could do.

Stealthily, she slipped into her day attire and slowly opened the bedroom door to prevent it from creaking and waking her cousin. Just as carefully as she had opened the door, Kagome closed it and headed for the forest. Unbeknownst to her, the other girl was not asleep and had only been feigning. When her older cousin had left, she arose and went to her mother's room.

* * *

AN: School has started for me so releases may be slow from now, but I'll try my best! The next chapter is the last on their childhood. YEAH! Thanks for reading!


End file.
